In many mobile networks, the mobile network sends neighbor cell information to mobile stations operating in the network to indicate neighbor cells for which measurements are to be performed. The neighbor cell information may list cells having different carrier frequencies. Additionally, in a mobile network supporting multiple radio access technologies (RATs), such as universal terrestrial radio access network (UTRAN) functionality and GPRS EDGE radio access network (GERAN) functionality, the neighbor cell information may list cells corresponding to different RATs, as well as different carrier frequencies. (GPRS refers to the general packet radio service, EDGE refers to enhanced data rates for GSM evolution, and GSM refers to the global system for mobile communication.) As such, the neighbor cell information sent by such mobile networks may indicate that the mobile station is expected to perform inter-frequency measurements across one or more RATs.